


抱抱熊【赫海/ABO】

by jigengxiaohao850



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigengxiaohao850/pseuds/jigengxiaohao850
Summary: 你是接住眼泪的温柔容器。
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 41





	抱抱熊【赫海/ABO】

有些人大概天生可爱，无需撒娇，只要瘪了瘪嘴就会有人把世界送到他面前。

而有些人撒娇就像推土机碾过一片森林，是树木轰然倒塌的声音在向世界宣告他爱你。

这样想着的时候李东海刚刚从床上撑起身来，白色的被单从他身上滑落，因为健身而变得有型的上身都是斑驳爱意留下的痕迹，红肿暧昧，从乳首到腰身下面的隐没之处。

把身上搂着自己腰的手轻轻拿开，最近正坚持健康饮食的人打算去厨房做早餐，只是他刚偷偷摸摸用脚从被窝底把冷冰冰的裤子夹上来穿好，已经闹了一夜的李赫宰就转醒了。

还迷迷瞪瞪的人似乎还没有完全清醒，拒绝接受从百叶窗漏进来的刺眼阳光，李赫宰皱着鼻子哼哼了两下就又低下头把被子拉过头顶。

“好亮……不喜欢……”

早晨让人慵懒，就连李赫宰说话的声音也变成一块糯米团，李东海不想承认被他这难得软乎乎的奶音可爱到了，他只是有点情不自禁的也钻回到被子里去用鼻子蹭就是不肯睁眼人暖呼呼的脸，又在李赫宰带着怨气不耐烦地睁眼时吻上去。

薄唇相贴合，早晨两个人嘴唇都干，不过呼吸间唇舌交缠很快就让被窝里这一片小小的空间变得湿热。

明明只是想随便亲一下的，两分钟后李东海却被李赫宰捞住腰窝搂回来，性感的腰背像活泛的鱼扑腾了一下就被按在床上，迷迷糊糊地搂着李赫宰的脖子，被迫接受唇舌的侵犯。

李赫宰的吻极为放肆，李东海的牙齿被他细密地舔过，敏感的上颚被柔软的舌尖搔刮撩弄，令人背脊酥麻的感觉从口腔中蔓延，不由得人浑身发颤。

明明昨天发情期的时候才刚刚做过，敏感的奶缝被闲着的手指夹住使劲磋磨的瞬间，李东海觉得自己的下身又开始酥酥麻麻。

“唔嗯……”李东海几乎是用尽全身力气偏过头想避开李赫宰在他口中攻城略地、横冲直撞的灵活舌头，他眼眶因为情欲有点潮红的，气喘吁吁地说:“不行……我要先去做早饭……昨天才又被你标记了又内射……”

“李东海……你又想推开我！”被推拒开Alphal瞳孔收缩，愣了两秒后神情郁郁的叹了口气，眼眶的泪水一点一点开始积蓄。

“你是不是又想出去和那个健身房的朋友见面！”李赫宰草莓牛奶味的信息素又像狂暴的浪潮一般在房间内泛滥，和平时表现大不相同的Alpha像缺乏安全感的孩子一样抱住李东海，却又怕被他推开边抱着他边在他裸露的肩膀上落下细细密密的亲吻。

“他又帅性格又好，你是不是移情别恋了……”

“你都多久没找我一起吃宵夜了……”

“是不是嫌弃我只会煮拉面，呀，李东海！”

他控诉完就又迫切地追逐李东海的舌尖，纠缠不清，李东海被唇齿间荷尔蒙侵蚀的大脑完全来不及辩解就又被一把扯下千辛万苦的裤子，挺翘饱满弹的臀部从短裤中解放出来像两个布丁似的颤了颤，连同大腿内侧白皙敏感的皮肤被眷恋的摩挲揉捏。

腺体也被调动得隐隐作痛，李东海叹息着张开双腿抱紧惶惶不安的李赫宰，闭上了眼。

最后果然又做了……

高潮时刻李东海被进出的频率折磨得不停低喘，脆弱的穴心在性器的攻势下溃不成军，直把那圈可怜的软肉磨得又红又肿，逼着李东海发出断断续续带着哭腔的求饶。

被阳光照亮的房间里肉体撞击拍打的声响还有黏腻的水声逼得人浑身都更加敏感，李赫宰猛力地插弄着，给操软了的穴是柔软蚌肉乖乖地翕动着敞开，任人品尝内里湿漉红嫩的穴肉。

漫长又炙热的情爱让李东海思绪昏沉，昨天夜里射了太多次的前端现在只能颤颤巍巍的在后穴高潮淫水泛滥的时候，射出一些虚虚的液体。

就算这样，李赫宰还尤有不满，发情期还未过去的Alpha已经完全抛弃了冷漠的面具，占有欲极强的他不能容忍一刻伴侣的视线从自己身上移开，他捧着高潮后软瘫在怀里李东海的脸接吻。

吻完又带着哭腔抽噎着质问：“他有我好吗？他能让你这么快乐吗？” 

一些来不及被他自己擦去的泪水顺着下颚低落在李东海的胸膛上，冰冰凉凉的，却戳中了Omega柔软的心。

明明手脚都还有些酸软，平时一直是被照顾对象的李东海有些不熟练地帮李赫宰擦着泪，温柔地抱住李赫宰学着Alpha往常那样一下一下地拍他的背。

李东海的姿势也不太熟练，安慰别人时笨嘴拙舌只会用拍背这一种方式，这其实也没什么用，可毛绒绒的大只泰迪熊已经把他能做到的都给李赫宰了。

李东海抱着还在因为难过地抽噎而颤抖的李赫宰，心里有些酸涩，为什么每次发情期都这么怕我离开你呢？我明明好爱你。

又有些不能说不出口的开心，真好，只有他见过李赫宰耍小孩脾气的样子。

“东海，我们再来一次好不好，好喜欢你……”渐渐被温柔安抚的李赫宰又开始用再次硬起来的性器抵着他蹭，有些不好意思地红起耳朵根。

“……”

“……不行，我真的要去吃饭了！”李东海拒绝得斩钉截铁，吼得超级大声。

又被拒绝的李赫宰瞬间白了脸，泪水不受他控制地在眼眶打转，他尽全力扭过脸去，像是受了天大的委屈又无处诉说。

“你……不喜欢就算了……”

李东海一下子又慌了，他这是又说错话了么？他只好又用手把三十四岁负气小孩的脸掰过来，胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳连着心跳解释道：“不会的，我最喜欢李赫宰，从第一次见面就想和你亲近。”

“就算全世界人都不爱你，我也最最最喜欢你！”

李赫宰凝视他的眼神总算开始渐渐变为信赖，发情期的Alpha表达高兴的方式就是抱着他挤挤蹭蹭，抱抱舔舔。

于是乎，大只软毛白虎抱抱玩偶再一次惨遭小狼犬拆卸。

从高潮灭顶的快感中缓过来后，李东海软软地靠在李赫宰怀里，与他交换了一个缠绵至极的吻。

此时此刻李东海终于明白一个该死的道理，这个三十四岁的男人不仅仅正是可爱的年纪，也是如狼似虎的年纪。

—————————END—————————


End file.
